


you know me too well

by r4bb1th013



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: F/F, Party, sorry - Freeform, this is shite i cant do smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 08:02:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23468080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r4bb1th013/pseuds/r4bb1th013
Summary: because she must be fucking freezing pt2 basically
Relationships: Rachel Duncan/Sarah Manning
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12





	you know me too well

And as if by clockwork, Sarah arrives at the door. Her body is leant smugly against the frame of the door, while Rachel sits on the edge of the bed. Her back is upright, and her lips are pursed. She looks Sarah up and down with hungry eyes.

“Hello, Sarah” she says simply, looking down at her untainted silver nails.

“You alright?” Sarah replies, looking at the sight before her nervously. 

“I will be”

“Oh?”

Sarah bounded over (rather brazenly) to the blonde on the bed, placing herself next to her. “The party’s kinda shit, innit” Rachel laughs at Sarah’s solemn tone, she had hyped this party up so much. Bless her.

“Yes” Rachel replied simply, seemingly unbothered by her company (although she wasn’t). 

Their legs were touching now. It was all too intense for how little was happening, but their legs were touching, their shoulders were touching and they were _in the same room _. This was enough.__

__“So…” Sarah says randomly, desperately trying to fill the silence that the tension was threatening to fill._ _

__“You should stop talking” Rachel says._ _

__“I didn’t-“ she was cut off by the harsh grab of Rachel’s nails against her jaw. They were kissing now. It was untamed and messy, a reflection of how much their bodies wanted this._ _

__“Good girl” Rachel whispers, smirking as Sarah whined merely from Rachel detaching her lips. Sarah was silent now. The wild and disorderly brunette had been silenced. Rachel’s hand snaked up to Sarah’s neck, her hand around it like she had all of the capacity in the world to _squeeze _. Sarah’s eyes widened, as if to say ‘you wouldn’t dare’, and this was enough for Rachel to tighten her grip. She brought herself atop of Sarah, her thighs either side while her hand remained tight against her neck, Sarah’s eyes looking so _deliciously _vulnerable._____ _

______“Does Daniel like this?” Sarah said with a scoff as Rachel released her grip. At once, she replaced her hand with her _teeth _, biting down with force into Sarah’s neck. She swore she felt every vein. This was her answer. Fuck her for mentioning her boyfriend while she cheated on him (again). Rachel brought her face back to Sarah once more, bringing their lips together. She was sure now that her red lipstick was gone, and that the _red _was replaced with the blood produced by the sheer force of this kiss. Rachel nipped violently at her bottom lip, the taste of the blood spurring her on indefinitely._____ _ _ _ _ _

__________“You’re sick, you know that?” Sarah says, pulling away and looking at the girl on top of her with a little fear, but mostly lust. Rachel had yet to endeavour on her true desires with Sarah, she had never had enough courage. But now, under the roof of this dingy house at this dingy party, she no longer really cared what Sarah thought (it was probably the alcohol)._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Yes” she replies simply, attaching their lips again. Sarah groaned against her lips. Rachel began moving slowly back and forth, creating white-hot friction between them._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Fuck, Rach”_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“It’s Rachel” she replies, ruthlessly pushing her body into Sarah’s. “Mmm” she lets out against the other girl’s lips. Sarah brings her hands down to Rachel’s thighs. Her hands track up to where she is the hottest, and Rachel lets out a near-animal groan. She’s moving quickly now, Sarah’s fingers are toying with the lace of her underwear, threatening to venture underneath._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Excited?” Sarah asks with a scoff as she is exposed to the wetness of the other girl._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Shut up” she replies simply, sinking her teeth into Sarah’s neck once more, eliciting a loud whine. “You animal” she added, smirking against her skin. Rachel found Sarah’s hand, and she brought it into hers, controlling the wild thrusting of her hips._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“God, Sarah…” she says, her lips now moving with an unrelenting amount of speed. Sarah was smiling now._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Good?” she asks. Rachel didn’t answer, she just moved against Sarah’s fingers until she was slumped against her, her head on Sarah’s shoulder as her breathing grew uncontrolled, sounding much more like a panting dog than a human._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Sarah grabbed Rachel’s hand at once, the pressure inside her black ripped jeans now too much to bear. “C’mere” she mumbled, wriggling the jeans down, letting Rachel’s hands roam her thighs._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Do you even shave , Sarah?” she hisses as she is met with messy thigh, as though she had half-heartedly given an attempt grooming herself._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Is it a problem?” she asks._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Not at all” she answers, feeling that Sarah’s cunt is shaven clean. She plunges two fingers deep inside._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Oh my God…” Sarah hisses. Rachel was still moving above her, and now both of them were receiving equal amounts of _ungodly _and _sinful _pleasure. They were both moving wildly now, succumbing completely to their desires. The music continued to boom, but over the pulse in their ears, they did not hear it._____ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Hnngh” Rachel came first, still rutting two fingers and a thumb wildly inside of Sarah and on her clit._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Fuck, Rach - k…keep going, yeah?” Sarah said as she felt herself growing closer. She came with an explosion, white-hot sparks overtook her vision and her breathing never seemed to completely die down. “That was… wow, Rachel” she breathed out, amazed by the amount of passion they seemed to have._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

______________“Never tell anyone” Rachel says, pulling herself immediately from the other girl, unapologetically leaving the other girl panting in a pool of a mixture of the pair’s juices. This happened every time._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> well...


End file.
